


Keep You Forever

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Napping, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Police Uniforms, Porn with Feelings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Rachel makes it difficult for Shane to leave on time.





	Keep You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY - I've never written dirty talk into a fic before. Shane is definitely a horndog so though in theory I can absolutely see him talking dirty to his women, when I wrote this, I still questioned if it suited him and Rachel hahaha. But there's a first time for everything, so I'm posting it anyway and it is what it is. Fair warning that this is very filthy lmao (at least I think so for my writing)

Shane had already called Rachel to let her know that tonight he was going to be taking an overtime shift, so she already knew she wouldn’t be seeing him. 

As soon as she left work, she went home to take care of Delilah. It took her an hour to walk Delilah, change into more casual clothes, and grab some leftovers from the fridge. Shane had been over last night where Rachel had cooked a new recipe she had seen in a magazine. It was oven-roasted pulled pork and baked beans that Shane really enjoyed. 

She had told him to take the leftovers home but he told her to keep them. He said he knew she didn’t always love to cook when she got home so now, she’d have a quick meal to heat up. Then he had given her ass a squeeze as he passed her to start washing the pots and cutting board she used.

With Shane now working late she decides she’ll bring the leftovers to his house and leave them in his fridge for when he gets home tonight. 

As she pulls up in front of his house, she sees his car in the driveway. She hates that the first thing she thinks is that he lied to her. Grabbing her purse and the container of leftovers, she glances at his car as she walks to his front door.

After using her key to unlock it, she sees his police duffel bag next to the door like he usually does when he’s going to be working. Stepping further inside, she keeps an ear out for him, but doesn’t hear any movement. 

Rachel walks into the kitchen and places her purse on the counter before opening the fridge to place the pulled pork inside. Just as she closes the fridge door, she makes out the faint sound of snoring. A smile instantly comes to her face and quietly she makes her way down the hall to his bedroom.

Door wide open, she takes a few steps inside and sees her boyfriend. 

His uniform shirt is hanging on the doorknob of his room with his discarded boots not far away. Still dressed in a black t-shirt he wears under his uniform, and his uniform pants, Shane’s laying on his stomach on the bed, sound asleep.

His arms are shoved under his pillow as his light snores fill the room.

Running a hand through her hair, she walks quietly to the other side of the bed, the side that’s hers when she stays over, and slips off her own shoes.

She takes careful care to kneel on the bed, tucking her legs to the side when she’s close enough and sitting down. 

He looks so cute when he’s asleep and she can’t help but watch him for a minute. It’s not long before she reaches out and slips her fingers into the short curls of his, running them through his hair. 

Shane doesn’t wake, but he almost purrs at the touch. Rachel covers her mouth to stifle a sweet laugh at the sound.

She knows she should just leave a note about the food in the fridge, but she just misses him too much to leave him so quickly.

Rachel slowly lowers herself more until she’s laying on her side next to him and she presses her lips to his bicep bulging from the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Baby,” she whispers, running her fingertips lightly over the shell of his ear.

She watches as his nose twitches for a second, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

“Shane,” she tries again, kissing the corner of his eye.

“Mm,” he hums as she watches his back move, muscles stretching as he breathes deep through his nose. 

Slowly, his eyes start to open. He blinks twice, before it registers there’s someone with him. And the second he looks at her, the grin on his face makes her blush.

“I’m dreamin’, right?,” he blinks slowly again, still tired. His voice is rough with sleep, “’Cause you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He slips an arm out from underneath his pillow and drapes it over her.

Rachel can’t help but laugh, “How are you so flirty as soon as you wake up?” But she leans into him more, her hand rubbing his back before running a fingertip along his jaw.

“You know what you look like. That’s how,” he smirks and blinks tiredly, moving his arm so he can tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

Rachel places her hand on his jaw and moves in, giving his lips a good, sweet kiss.

Shane pushes up and moves onto his back. Slipping an arm around her to cuddle her against him.

His head on the pillow, turned towards her and Rachel lays her head down next to his. She lays her arm on his chest, her fingertips slowly running back and forth across the newly growing stubble along his jaw.

“I was just dropping off the leftovers from last night and saw your car in the driveway. Then I saw you and couldn’t help myself.”

The hand of the arm around her plays with her hair, “Told you to keep that,” he runs a gentle hand along her forearm that’s at his chest.

“I know how much you loved it,” she kisses his chin.

“You’re too damn sweet. Thank you,” kissing her forehead, “And yeah, I just came home to get some sleep before I gotta head back in.”

“I figured as much, which is why I feel a little guilty for waking you up.”

“Well don’t,” he says as he kisses her.

Rachel lightly scratches his temple as his lips leave hers, looking at him and seeing how tired he still is.

With a faint smile, she kisses between his eyes, “Babe, you’re still beat.”

“Maybe,” he admits, “But stay,” his fingertips trailing down her back, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Those words make her melt. And it doesn’t help that he looks so vulnerable with his sleepy eyes, slowly blinking as he talks softly to her. 

Rachel leans up, shifting her body a bit over more. Her leg now laying between his, forearm bracing against his shoulder, she looks down at him, running her fingers tenderly through his hair as he looks up at her.

Shane’s hands slip under her shirt and glide up and down her sides as she leans down and kisses the bridge of his nose.

“Then I won’t,” she sweetly responds, tilting her head to place a line of kisses along the line of his jaw, Shane’s eyes closing in content at the affection.

When she finishes at the corner of his mouth, she settles back down against him. Rachel closes her eyes and falls asleep to Shane stroking the back of her hand that lays at his chest.

* * *

When Shane’s alarm wakes him up, he notices Rachel moved a bit from when they fell asleep. Instead of being snuggled against him, her back is now against him and his bicep is serving as her pillow while his hand cups her breast.

She limply grips his forearm by her shoulder.

Shane reaches his free arm over to his bedside table and taps the screen of his phone to shut off the alarm. Running a hand down his face, he turns his head to look at the back of hers. No movement.

Smiling to himself, Shane rolls to his side so he’s up against her. The hand at her breast squeezes gently as he slips his other hand under her shirt, thumb smoothing her skin below her bellybutton.

Shane kisses the back of her head, then her shoulder, “Rach, sweetheart.”

It’s enough to wake her. He feels her lips quirk up against his arm as her hand grabs his at her breast.

Eyes still closed, she presses her nose against his arm more, “You better give attention to the other one too,” he hears her mumble.

His chuckle tickles her ear, “Yeah, she jealous?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” is Rachel’s barely audible response as she doesn’t really wake up fully.

He kisses her neck as he gives her other breast a squeeze, “You’re awfully flirty too for a grumpy napper.”

“Not grumpy,” she mumbles as she gives a weak slap to his wrist for the accusation.

“’Course you are,” he smirks, pulling his hand out from her shirt to glide down her denim covered thigh.

“You’re too noisy right now,” she murmurs as she turns her face more toward the mattress to escape his voice.

“Like I said – grumpy,” he laughs.

That finally makes her turn in his grasp so she’s on her back looking up at him. She presses her fingers to his mouth, “Shhhh.”

But Shane just grins against her fingers.

“Alright, less talkin’,” he chuckles as he pulls her hand away and cups her cheek, leaning down to kiss her.

And Rachel wants to sleep, but Shane’s kisses always end up changing her plans. She molds her hand to the back of his neck and slides her other hand along his clothed back.

He leaves light kisses to her cheek and her forehead before rubbing his nose against hers, “I would’a let you sleep, just didn’t want you wakin’ up alone.”

He can see in her eyes that the sentiment means something to her.

Rachel pulls him in for another kiss.

He runs his hand along the outside of her thigh, pulling it a bit towards his hip.

“You need to go already?” she asks with disappointment, her fingernails grazing over his temple. Rachel lets him pull her thigh close, wrapping her leg around his to pull him closer.

“I made sure to leave some time for a shower,” he kisses her cheek “Now with you here, wouldn’t mind havin’ you in there with me,” his kisses move to her neck.

When his lips start sucking her delicate skin, she lets out a small moan, “Wouldn’t mind having you inside me,” she breathes as she lifts her hips into his.

She hears him whisper an aroused ‘_Fuck, Rachel_’ against her neck and he grinds against her when her hips meet his.

A gasp falls from her mouth at the friction. 

When he feels her hands abandon his body, he lifts his head to look at her. 

Rachel keeps eye contact as she reaches down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He can’t stop himself from kissing her with a hunger as she does.

She blindly reaches to his hand on her hip and moves it to slip inside her jeans, feeling the dampness of her panties.

As soon as his fingertips feel the fabric, Shane dips his tongue into her mouth, kissing her harder than before.

She feels his fingertip push against her underwear until it’s fitting shallowly in her folds. He slides it up and down until he brings it back up, pushing slightly against her clit and rubs so frustratingly slow.

Mid-kiss her lips part, gasping at the sensation. The tip of his tongue licks a spot on her upper lip before he leaves kisses at the corner of her open mouth.

She grips the side of his face and roughly turns his face back towards hers, crushing her lips to his as her hips rock against his finger.

“Look how fuckin’ wet you get for me,” he mumbles against her mouth.

Dirty talk isn’t something they do too often, but it doesn’t mean they don’t enjoy it.

“Because you always fuck me so good,” she breathlessly responds. It’s followed by a whine when he pulls his hand out from her pants.

He abruptly pulls back to look at her and he grips her chin. He loves when she talks like this.

She can feel his moist finger against her cheek. Both of their chests heaving with arousal and anticipation. The heat and desire in his eyes brings a stronger ache between her legs. 

She reaches down between them and palms the front of his uniform pants, finding what she expected to. 

“_Baby_,” she moans, “You’re so hard already,” and she runs her hand along his length.

“’Course I am,” he pushes his crotch against her hand more, “Just thinkin’ of shovin’ my cock into you gets me hard. You feel so fuckin’ good when I’m in you.”

Rachel subconsciously licks her lips as she nods with his words.

“You want it, don’t you?” He asks as he leans back down, moving his hand to her neck. Shane kisses her, “Want my cock buried deep in your pussy.”

“Yes,” she moans, her hand gripping his shirt, as she pulls him down for more kisses, “I need it,” a deeper kiss, “Your cock makes me cum so hard. It feels _so_ good,” she moans as she arches her back at being able to just imagine that feeling that she’s had so many times before.

“_God damn, baby_,” Shane growls, just like she knew he would if she said that.

A smirk as she accepts an intense, almost bruising kiss from the man.

“That mouth is as dirty as the shit I wanna do to you,” he groans, sitting up as he grabs the waistband of her jeans and starts pulling them off her. It takes a few yanks thanks to the slim fit of them, and just as he has them to her ankles, Rachel sits up and pulls her shirt off.

Shane tosses the denim off the bed and Rachel’s already got her hands on the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up. He lifts his arms to let her pull it over his head and she puts it to the side as he grabs the back of her head and pulls her into a rough, wet kiss.

When she pulls away to unclasp her bra, Shane stands up in order to undo his belt and take off his pants. His eyes stay fixed on her as she grips her own breasts before sitting down and lifting her ass to pull her panties off. 

She tosses them at him with a provocative grin and Shane catches them against his bare chest. She watches as his thumb finds the crotch of them and rubs with a grin on his face as he looks at her.

Rachel scoots to the edge of the bed and slides her hands up his thighs, grabbing his buttocks and pulling him forward until her mouth can taste the head of his cock. 

She only takes the tip into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucks on it, her tongue sweeping over the top.

Her panties get tossed on the bed next to her and his hands fit to the side of her head, turning her face up towards him, “Ain’t gonna last if you start that,” he bends down to kiss her with tongue.

Without warning, he lowers to a knee and grabs the back of her thighs, lifting so quickly she falls back. She thinks how she misses his mouth on hers, until her legs are spread open and his tongue is licking stripes up her soaking wet folds. 

“Fuck, Shane!” she cries out at the unexpectedness of the intense pleasure, fisting the comforter on either side of her.

It’s only a few seconds before he kisses her left thigh and starts standing up, nipping her lower abdomen as he does.

Rachel watches as he leans over her, his hands on either side of her head and kisses her.

“How ‘bout I fuck you from behind? Fuck you nice and deep.”

The thought of it makes her shiver. She grips his face and kisses him hard.

“You know how hard my pussy grips you when I cum like that,” she licks his lip, “You ready for that, Walsh?” she smirks.

It makes him grin in return, “You know I could fuck you every minute of the day. Was born ready to make you scream.”

Rachel wraps her hand around his dick and pumps him a couple of times, kissing him one more time before she lets him go. 

Shane straightens up and kneels onto the bed as Rachel turns over and pushes up on her hands and knees.

His hand smooths over her ass cheek, then she feels a quick sting that makes her lean forward briefly when Shane gives her ass a slap.

All she does is look over her shoulder at him with a smirk and Shane grins before grabbing his cock and rubbing the tip against her opening a few times.

Rachel shivers and spreads her knees further apart.

Finally, he pushes inside of her and she swears she can feel it every inch of the way as it fills her up.

“Oh my god,” she moans.

Her hips have fingers pressed into them as Shane keeps a firm hold on her. He gives her a few mild thrusts before he’s slamming into her. 

The sound of his skin slapping against hers fills his bedroom. With every thrust, the head of his cock hits her oh so good that she’s almost not ready for how fast her orgasm is building.

“Yes, _fuck_, _yes_,” she gasps out.

Rachel bends at the waist, lowering her chest to the bed, hands gripping the nearby pillow and sheets.

She’s so close that her body is already starting to tremble. 

Then Shane stops and she’s quick to look over her shoulder to see what the problem is. When he pulls out of her, she wants to cry at the absence of it.

Rachel watches as he takes hold of the front of her thighs and pulls them, so her legs straighten out and she’s fully on her stomach. He moves to his hands and starts placing kisses up along her spine as he crawls over her. 

He moves his knees to outside her thighs and when he’s over her, he sweeps her hair to the side and kisses her shoulder. 

Shane kisses her cheek next and Rachel turns her head so his lips find hers and he gives her a truly passionate kiss that could have caused her to lose it right there if he had kept it up.

But he doesn’t.

He kisses her hair, “Ass up, sweetheart,” he commands.

So, Rachel lifts her ass from her position and Shane sinks into her again making her whimper below him at how happy she is to welcome him back inside her.

Before he starts moving, she feels him lower his chest to her back. His larger hands slide over hers and his fingers slip between hers, gripping. 

Rachel kisses his wrist and she feels him kiss her shoulder blade in return. Then his hips start thrusting against her again.

“Harder?”

She nods, “Please!” she begs, more to turn him on.

So, he thrusts faster and when Rachel lifts her hips a bit more, he’s hitting even deeper. 

“God, I love fuckin’ you,” Shane pants out as he slams against her ass.

“I’m so close,” she squeezes his fingers.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he manages to say before grunting out, “_Fuck_” as he feels himself getting close.

“_OhmygodOhmygod_,” she starts gasping faster, “Yes, baby…_F-fuck_…yes, yes!”

They cum at the same time.

As Shane groans by her ear, Rachel’s cries of pleasure join in. Her walls contract around his cock so hard that she pulls out every drop of him as he empties into her.

Rachel reaches her hand back and grips his ass to keep him flush against her as he stays buried in her with each twitch of his release.

With her hips still lifted, Shane sneaks a hand under her, and quickly finds her clit, his fingers rubbing her until he feels her legs start shaking again.

There’s little time between the end of her first orgasm and the buildup of her second that Rachel almost sounds like she’s gasping for air due to the intensity.

Shane starts slamming into her as his fingers continue working her clit, his name falling from her mouth in an aroused plea. 

It’s not very long until the hand on his ass moves to desperately dig its nails into his hip as she cries out at her second orgasm. Her hand abandoning his on the bed to grip the sheets again.

With him still inside of her, the fluttering of her walls a second time have him groaning. Where he didn’t think he could cum anymore after that first one, they both feel his semen spilling into her again.

She manages to circle her hips against him, “That’s it,” she urges as her body still quivers with each new ripple of pleasure, he’s fucked out of her.

Shane lazily thrusts into her a few more times before finally resting against her as she lowers her hips to the bed. His forehead rests on her hair. His stomach pressing against her back as he catches his breath.

Rachel lifts her hand behind her to rub the back of his neck and Shane plants lazy kisses to her neck and shoulder.

She can feel how sweaty he is now, “No time for that shower,” she teases, burying her fingers into his damp hair.

“So fuckin’ worth it,” he kisses her ear. “C’mere,” he urges, and she turns her head to kiss him over her shoulder.

After that, he brings his hands to the bed and pushes himself up and slowly slides out of her. He can already see the cum drip out of her and onto his bed.

Rachel turns onto her back and looks at him.

As soon as she does, he’s moving back over her. Slowly lowering himself as he slips his arms under her body, his lips instantly on her neck.

“Kiss me,” she whispers.

He smiles against her neck and lifts his head. Pulling his hand out from under her, he smooths his palm over the crown of her head and kisses her with a needed tenderness.

Her nails drag along his back as she wraps her leg around his hip, getting lost in his kiss.

It doesn’t end for several lovely seconds, and when it does, he’s placing soft kisses around her face.

“You’re probably late,” she giggles softly as he keeps placing his mouth on different parts of her.

“I’ll take the reprimand,” he answers with a kiss at the top of her cleavage.

“Shane,” she scolds with amusement.

He nuzzles her cleavage before looking over at the clock. He’s got five minutes to leave if he wants to make it on time.

“I still got five minutes,” kissing her.

“You still need to get dressed.”

“Takes me two minutes. That leaves three to stay with you like this.”

It makes her smile as he kisses the base of her throat.

“Hey,” she says softly and runs her hand through his hair. Shane looks at her.

“I’m kind of crazy about you,” she traces the curve of his ear, rubbing his earlobe with her thumb before touching his chin.

Those laugh lines appear at the corner of his eyes as he smiles back at her, “Makes us a couple of nutjobs. ‘Cause I’m crazy ‘bout you too.”

She’s laughing against his smile as he kisses her. 

“Love you, Hanson,” he kisses her cupid’s bow and cups her cheek.

“Love_ you_, Walsh,” she caresses his sides.

As his thumb smooths across her cheek, he kisses her a few times, leaving her with one last kiss that’s so sweet.

“I hate havin’ to go,” his tone heavy with regret as he kisses her cheek, “You leave whenever you want, you know that. I’d beg you to stay, but I think a brown-eyed beauty would be missin’ you,” his soft grin, referring to Delilah.

One more kiss and he’s pushing himself off her and standing up, grabbing his t-shirt off the bed and pulling it on before bending down to pick up his underwear and pants.

Rachel runs a hand through her hair and sits up, pushing back to sit up against his pillows.

“It’s fuckin’ torture havin’ to leave you like this,” he motions with his chin to her body as he zips up his fly and buckles his belt, “‘Specially after havin’ sex with you, I mean Christ,” he grumbles in a mixture of arousal and frustration as he grabs his uniform shirt off the doorknob and slides it on, doing up the buttons.

Unable to help herself, Rachel runs her hand along the inside of her thigh and spreads her legs for him, “I had no idea.”

Shane actually stops moving in order to devote his full attention to between her legs and then to her face, “Damn, are you trouble,” he shakes his head, a quick lick of his lips, “Real fuckin’ sexy trouble.” 

She laughs and closes her legs.

Shane smirks as he picks up his boots, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her, “Barely even had enough time to get my mouth on ya,” he mutters under his breath.

She has to laugh, “Are you actually annoyed that you didn’t get to eat me out?” She sits up and moves closer to get her arms around his neck.

“Hell yeah I am,” he answers with a small laugh, zipping up his second boot and putting his foot back on the ground before looking at her. 

Shane reaches behind and cradles the back of her head as he kisses her.

“One of my favorite places, havin’ my head between these legs,” and his hand moves to rub her shin.

“Somehow you always get cuter. And so much sexier,” she grins, kissing his neck. 

“Think you’ll keep me?” he jokes with a chuckle as he turns into her and lays her back as he lays on top of her, hand stroking her hair.

Arms around his neck, she nods with a smile, “Forever, I think,” laughing softly.

And though he laughs with her, it fades into an such a warm smile that it causes butterflies in her stomach.

“Yeah,” he starts, brushing the back of his fingers softly along her cheek, “Think I’ll keep you forever too.”

And it’s the way he says it. A deeper meaning behind it. An obvious level of commitment that has her mind going blank and all she can hear is the heavy beating of her heart.

The only thing she thinks to do is to pull him down for a kiss. But it lasts for a few seconds longer than she meant. 

Thankfully Shane speaks first, “Alright, I better get out of here otherwise I never will,” that cute grin of his.

As he moves off her and stands up, so does Rachel. She touches his arm, “Be careful, okay?”

It’s ridiculous. She knows he will be, but she just needs to say it to make herself feel an ounce better about having to be separated from him over a dangerous job.

The arm she touches moves around her waist and his hand molds to her ass as he touches her neck with his other, “I will. You text me whenever you get home, okay?”

“You too,” she requests.

He gives her a small nod and kisses her, “Good night, baby.”

Rachel repeats the same back and then he’s leaving her alone in the room. When she hears the front door close behind him, she lets out a sigh. 

Glancing around his room, she spots her panties still on the bed.

* * *

It’s late when Shane finally gets back home. There’s a part of him that hopes Rachel’s still in his bed, waiting for him, but despite that he also knows she isn’t. But his mind then wanders back to the sex they had and he’s already smiling by the time he’s inside. 

When he had got to work, he grabbed his washcloth from his locker and did a quick wash of his face and armpits. After being with Rachel and then the night he had, he’s desperate for a shower with all the sweat dried on his body.

He drops his bag by the door and immediately heads to his bedroom. The first thing he notices is Rachel’s panties hanging on his doorknob.

The sight causes a bigger smile to his face and a quiet chuckle as he pulls them off and moves them around in his hand, thinking about everything they did before. 

“She’s somethin’ else,” he says fondly.

Walking further into his room, he puts them on his bedside table along with his cell phone and undresses. 

Picking his phone back up, he walks into his en suite bathroom, about to text Rachel that’s he home, when he glances up and notices something on the mirror.

Written in the corner in dark pink lipstick, in the handwriting of the woman he loves, is [‘I Love You’](https://66.media.tumblr.com/96538dc0fdb6a277a81724e52a4929ab/tumblr_n8v1rtbH5v1thpqhoo1_500.png). 

* * *

Rachel doesn’t see Shane’s texts until morning. Turning off her alarm, she sits up in bed and sees the notifications on her phone.

She opens the text message thread and the first text she reads from him simply says “Best surprise”.

It’s followed by a picture text.

There’s Shane, from the chest up, in the reflection of his bathroom mirror. He’s looking at the screen of his phone as he takes the picture, but she can see the most adorable smile on his face. 

He sent her a picture of her mirror message and underneath it he wrote, “I love you too.”

And in that moment, she thinks how ‘forever’ doesn’t sound long enough.


End file.
